Pogo Percy Chiko Doo
by JosiePink64
Summary: The mansion is haunted by the ghosts of Angel, Lifty and Shifty. It's up yo Pogoriki, Pirate Percy, Chikoriki, Josie and friends to find out. Parody of a Johnny Test episode, but with a twist.


I'm back! This time with another fanfiction I've been working on. It is also a fanmake! Enjoy.

* * *

Pogo Percy Chiko Doo

(The Parody of a Johnny Test episode, Johnny Dukey Doo, but with a twist)

* * *

Pogoriki and Chikoriki (from GoGoRiki) are walking to the park. Pogo is a light blue rabbit riki with blue eyes. Chiko is a magenta hedgehog riki with spiky purple hair, purple eyes and glasses. He was also blindefolded.

"Okay! Okay!" said Chiko. "What's the big surprise?"

They stopped walking and Pogo took the blindfold off of Chiko.

"Ta-da!" he said.

Chiko opened his eyes and saw an old abandoned mansion.

"Giroro and his crew are gonna tear down that creepy old abandoned mansion to build an inn today!" said Pogo. "And we are gonna watch."

"Yar, right where ye are, Pogo." said a voice which sounded like a pirate.

The pirate who got the chairs was a doll-like brunette boy with blue eyes and pirate clothing; he's Pirate Percy (from Candle Cove), but most people call him Percy. Along with him are Josephine "Josie" Broyles a.k.a. JosiePink64 (me), Sora Strife (from Kingdom Hearts), Haruhi Suzumiya (same show), Satoko Hojo, Rika Furude (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Meg (my Pokemon OC; she's a pikachu), Mikuru, Nagato (also from Haruhi Suzumiya), Riku, Felicia, Roxas, Bulkey (London Mobile Buddies), Alice (Alice in Wonderland 1951), Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid), Peri (Spliced!), Keroro, Tamama (Sgt. Frog), Scaredy Squirrel (same show), Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Akira (Lucky Star), Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon), Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom), Bert Raccoon (The Raccoons), Fanboy and Chum Chum (same show).

"And ye just got front row seats." said Percy.

Pogo, Chiko, Percy and the others sat down. Then, the construction crew arrive.

"Does Giroro always have to come?" Keroro complained.

"Who cares?" said Fanboy. "It's a demalition destruction dream come true!"

"I love you, Pogo-chan!" Josie hugged Pogo and accidentally, Percy.

"Too tight! Too tight! TOO TIGHT!" cried Percy.

"I agree on Percy!" said Pogo. "You're hugging him too tight."

Just then, they heard crying and noticed two devil-type hosts known as the Hittachin Twins a.k.a. Hikaru and Karou (from Ouran High School Host Club), who are the source of the crying.

"Hittachin Twins, why are you guys here?" Sora asked. "And why are you crying."

"They're not just building a new inn here," Karou said. "They're killing the 19th centuary-style home of the true owner and her twin children who died there in a fire."

"And the mansion was mysteriously rebuilt after the incident." said Hikaru.

"Legend has it that the spirits of the original owner and her children still haunt the place they died in." Karou said.

"And that's why where here to pay our respect for the victims' spirits." said Hikaru.

"You two are insane, you know that?" said Satoko.

"Well, do you hope they would use any dynamite?" Pogo asked.

Hikaru and Karou went shocked and gasped in horror.

"Run away! RUN AWAY!" the two ran away.

"Weird." Riku said.

"Oh well. Who cares?" Chum Chum said.

"I do," Chiko added. "But bring the destruction!"

A red frog wearing a construction hat named Giroro (from Sgt. Frog) was incharge.

"Alright, workers, let's get this destruction on the road." said Giroro. "Stage your wrecking balls, cadets!"

The cranes with the wrecking balls were between the mansion.

"DEMALITION! DEMALITION!" Pogo, Percy, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Bulkey, Keroro, Tamama, Konata, Haruhi, Miku, Bert, Satoko and Chiko cheered.

The wrecking balls were gonna hit the house until they hit each other when the doors mysteriously opened and a ghostly female voiced yelled _"STOP!"_ This made everyone gasp in shock. Then, Danny's ghost sense is tingling.

"What the?" Danny asked.

Then, Hikaru and Karou came towards the group.

"We told you so!" the Hittachin Twins cried "WE TOLD YOU SO!"

As the twins ran away screaming, a tall, female ghost with a white sheet draped over her head appeared as two little ghosts with white sheets draped over their heads, appearing to be her twin children, came between her. They were all letting out ghostly moans as they floated infront of the construction team and the group, making them all gasp in shock, including Giroro.

"AHHHHH!" Chiko screamed. "G-G-GHOSTS!"

_"You may have tried to destroy this mansion, just because you wanted to build a stupid inn for your money, but you're not gonna destroy our home."_ the ghost yelled in an angry, but calm, ghostly tone as her two ghostly children moaned. _"You must leave or else we will haunt you throught eternity."_

_"You tell 'em, mommy."_ the little ghost on the left said in a cute high-pitched ghostly voice.

_"Thank you."_ the ghost patted her son in the left on the head, making him giggle.

"Okay, I have a lot of money, and I hope no one, not even Wario, can steal it." Josie said to the rest of the group and noticed that her money had disappeared. "What the?"

"So much for your money." said Miku.

_"Looking for this?"_ the little ghost in the right had already stolen Josie's money as he put it in his pocket.

This made Josie scream.

"Listen, ghosts, you may of stolen Josie's money, but you'll never get away with this!" Pogo glared at the ghosts, trying to stand up to them.

_"SILENCE!"_ the ghost yelled at Pogo, making him spooked. _"Now, you must leave this mansion or you will face our wrath through eternity!"_

_"Oooooooooohhhhhhhh!"_ the two ghost children moaned eerily (even though the ghost on the left sounded much higher than the ghost on the right).

This made the construction team and the group really scared and Giroro furious.

"Alright! Who the blazes are you?" Giroro glared at the ghosts. "And what do you think you're doing here? Take off the sheets so we can find out who you are?"

_"Well, boys, what do you say we take off our shrouds and reveal ourselves to the mortal so we can scare them some more?"_ the ghost asked her children.

The two little ghosts nodded.

_"Yes, mommy."_ the little ghost on the left said.

_"Absolutely, mother."_ the little ghost on the right added.

_"Alright, then."_ the ghost said. _"Let's give them a scare they'll never forget."_

Then, the tall female ghost and her little twin ghost children took off the sheets they called their "shrouds" and revealed themselves. The tall female ghost in the middle who took off her shroud was the ghost of a tall htf raccoon lady with green fur, green hair, emerald green eyes, a white long-sleeved dress (the wispy tail on her lower body was covered by the dress), white gloves, a white veil and a jade pendant. And the little ghosts in between her who took off their shrouds were the ghosts of two little htf raccoons who were twin brothers with green fur, big white, long-sleeved shirts and a wispy tails on his lower bodies; they look identical, except that the one on the right, which appeared to be the older brother, wears a fedora. This made the people frightened.

_"I am the ghost of the mansion's original owner, but you may call me Angel. And these are the ghosts of my twin sons, Lifty and Shifty. I'm the spirit of their mother and their guardian angel after our tragic deaths."_ the ghostly raccoon lady, known as Angel, spoke as the little ghost raccoons, a.k.a. Lifty and Shifty, nodded in agreement. _"We have been haunting this mansion for all eternity, and you chose to destroy it and get rid of us. Now you must pay for what you and your workers tried to do. Get 'em, Lifty and Shifty!"_

_"With pleasure."_ said Shifty.

_"Okay, mommy." _Lifty added.

As Lifty and Shifty disappeared while letting out ghostly moans, many object floated in mid air as the construction workers screamed and ran away.

"I'm getting out of here!" one of the workers cried.

As the construction workers fled, Giroro froze with horror.

"Giroro, are you okay?" Tamama asked.

"Get ready to run, guys." Riku whipsered to the group.

_"And as for you,"_ Angel turned towards the group as Lifty and Shifty appeared in between her. _"If you ever try to tresspass here on our mansion again, we will find you and haunt you through eternity."_

The group screamed in horror.

"Yes! We'll be good! WE'LL BE GOOD!" Peri cried.

"Just please don't hurt us!" Percy cried.

The group shivered as the ghosts looked at each other and smiled. They flew towards the group and yelled _"BOO!"_, making the group scream and run away with Giroro with them as the ghosts watched them run away in fear.

_"Mommy, can we go back inside and put our shrouds back on."_ Lifty asked his mother.

_"Yes, Lifty,"_ said Angel. _"We will put our shrouds back on and stay inside in case another tresspasser comes by. Then we will scare them away so that no one would hurt no matter what. Everything will be alright, boys. We will always stay together as a family. And if someone tries to sneak up on us, they will be sorry."_

"Correction!" a sinister voice said. "You will be sorry."

This made the ghosts gasp in horror as they turned around and saw something horrifying.

* * *

Meanwhile, two stick figures, a few female Vocaloids, a rabbit, a chipmunk, a beaver, a blue jay, a raccoon and four Mobile Phone thieves were all playing cards. The Vocaloids were Teto Kasane, Neru Akita, Rin Kagamine, Luka Megurine, Haku Yowane, Prima and Gumi Megpoid. One of the stick figures was blue and the other was red with a backwards baseball cap; they're names are Red and Blue (from Dick Figures). The yellow rabbit, pink chipmunk, purple beaver, blue jay and raccoon were namely Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Mordecai and Rigby. Two of the mobile phones are money snatching terrorist mobile phones; they're Snatcher and Grabber. The other mobile phones are human robber terrorist mobile phones; they're Jackrio and Robrio. Along them are a dog named PaRappa the Rapper (same show), a monkey named Amigo (from Samba De Amigo), a sea otter named Russell (from Happy Tree Friends), a skunk named Petunia, another beaver named Handy, a girl named Namine (Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories(, a squirrel named Nutty and two girls named Star Girl and Rini. Suddenly, the noticed the group, terrified, as the paparazi followed them.

"Will you knock it off?" Giroro yelled at the paparazi.

"Sorry." a paparazi named said.

"What now?" Jackrio complained.

"GHOSTS!" Pogo screamed.

"Yar, ghosts!" Percy added. "They're ghosts of the mansion's true owners!"

"What did they say?" Grabber asked.

"I think they're afraid of ghosts." Snatcher whispered.

"There's no scientific fact about ghosts." said Robrio.

Jackrio hits Robrio on the head.

"Oh come one, they don't even exist." said Blue.

"Oh yeah! Just like ye said time machines don't exist either?" Russell said sarcastically.

"Then how do ye explain THIS!" Fanboy turned on the TV as the screen showed the incendent from earlier.

In the screen, the anchorman with blue hair, blue eyes and a blue scarf named Kaito Shion is reporting it live.

"This is Kaito Shion reporting live that the ghosts of a raccoon mother and her little raccoon children twins have been haunting this here mansion." said Kaito. "People screaming, many freaking out! Princess, Hittachin Twins, what is going on?"

A female blonde haired princess in a pink dress named Princess Peach Toadstool and the Hittachin Twins from earlier were at the scene of the haunting.

"I don't know," said Peach. "But I'm sure the Hittachin Twins know about this."

"The ghosts almost grabbed us! These mysterious accurances are driving us insane." the twins cried. "She said her name is Angel and her twin children's names are Lifty and Shifty. We're too afraid!"

"Mr. Mighty, what about you and Mighter." Kaito asked a mobile phone with a bored look on his face named Mighty (from London Mobile Buddies).

"We're shutting down the 'demalition derby' for some paranormal research to find these so-called ghosts." said Mighty, looking bored and tired. "I will get to the bottom of this. And it may take a long (yawns) long time."

Then, Mighty fell asleep as a clone version of Mighty named Mighter picked him up.

"Pretend you didn't see that." Mighter said to the camera.

"Okay?" said Kaito.

Then, he turned to another mobile phone, who had an angry look on his face. He was a grayish-green villain-type killer clown terrorist mobile phone with a white eye screen with creepy orange eyes, gray gloves, green Joker-like hair with a light shiny W tattoo on his forehead, a black and white make up face with a green center mouth, a green coat with black spots, a black tie with green spots and a pear of evil venom black troll shoes with the white strip in the center; he's Evil Wikky (London Mobile Buddies).

"So, Mr. Wikky Glen Chucky, do you anything to say?" Kaito asked Evil Wikky.

"I'M HOPPING MAD AND I WANT THOSE GHOSTS GONE!" Evil Wikky yelled angirly.

"Are you really trying to get rid of the ghosts or do you just want the mansion destroyed?" Kaito asked, annoyed.

"Both actually." said Evil Wikky.

* * *

Later, the group went outside and Amigo was a little spooked of ghosts as PaRappa had to calm him down. Then Blue spoke up.

"You guys do realize that there are no ghosts!" said Blue.

Pogo, Chiko, Josie, Percy, Keroro, Bulkey, Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, Serena, Konata, Haruhi, Bert, Miku, Red, PaRappa, Amigo, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Star Girl and Rini saw something and pointed "There's your proof! A GHOST!"

The others turned and saw something in a white sheet coming as the group screamed. Unfortunately, it was Olgariki (from GoGoRiki), doing the laundry as usual as she looked at them.

"Hi, kids." said Olga.

"(sighs) It's just Olgariki." sighed Toothy.

"Have you heard about the ghosts of the mansion's original owner and her children?" Olga asked.

"Yeah, we saw that?" said Keroro.

"And you know, it might be dangerous, but good luck." Olga said as she left.

"I rather stay here!" Josie complained. "I don't need good luck."

"Well we'll get those ghosts somehow." said Red, holding a bat. "Cause I got my bat."

"Yeah, and we'll kidnap thoses ghosts and sell them so we can be rich." said Grabber, as he and Snatcher have nets and let out their trademark laughs.

"We got ya covered." Jackrio added as he and Robrio have mousetraps.

"And that's why why're gonna stop those ghosts once and for all." said Luka.

"We can't. Because he gotta hang out with Jony." Chiko said as a mobile phone named Jony (LMB), along with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu and Miley Stuart.

"Hi." said Jony.

"Hey, Jony." said Prima.

"Did you say you're hunting ghosts?" a girl named Dani Fenton asked.

"Oh no." The group (except Jony) said.

"Fine. We'll get those so-called 'ghosts'." said Jony.

"Great. Now let's catch some ghosts." said Dani.

"Yeah!" said Red.

Snatcher and Grabber laughed, as well as Jackrio and Robrio.

The others were stunned as Giroro got frustrated.

"GET THOSE GHOSTS OUT OF HERE!" Giroro yelled.

The group grabbed Giroro with them and headed to the mansion.

* * *

When they got here, they saw Mighty and Mighter sleeping. So, they woke them up and they, Mighty and Mighter went inside and looked around.

"Now, let's find those ghosts and ask them why they live here." said Giroro.

"Seriously, does Giroro always have to be incharge?" Keroro asked.

"Keroro." the others glared.

They went inside and looked around. Then, the sword from the armor slipped down, making Amigo jump into Jony's arms with fright. PaRappa noticed something and picked it up; it was a bolt.

"It's okay, Amigo, just a rusty bolt gave away." said PaRappa.

"Oh yeah. Right." said Amigo.

"Okay, let's find those ghosts." said Mighter.

"I got a plan, we'll split up into 2 groups." said Giggles. "I'll go with Petunia, Namine, Riku, Felicia, Kairi, Satoko, Rika, Mikuru, Nagato, Roxas, Alice, Tamama, Giroro, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Akira, Danny, Danni, Teto, Neru, Rin, Luka, Haku, Prima, Gumi, Blue, Petunia, Handy, Miley, Ash and Pikachu. Josie, you go with Percy, Sora, Meg, Haruhi, Jackrio, Robrio, Grabber, Snatcher, Miku, Peri, Keroro, Scaredy, Konata, Serena, Mighty, Mighter, Toothy, Cuddles, Russell, Nutty, Bert, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Star Girl, Rini, Mordecai, Rigby, Jony, PaRappa, Chiko, Bulkey, Amigo, Red and Pogo."

"Okay." Josie said.

As Giggles' group left, Josie's group stand.

"Okay," Pogo said. "Now let's go find the ghosts."

"Um, where have I seen this before?" Scaredy asked.

"Some old 70's cartoon I watched when I was little." Josie replied.

* * *

Later, Josie's group were walking down the hallway.

"Maybe they would of gotten rid of that mansion before." Snatcher whispered.

Grabber hits Snatcher. Then, the group saw two figures, a small figure wearing a white robe and a skull mask with white skeletal antlers and another small figure wearing a black robe, a black scarf, a black hooded cape and a white mask, spying on them as they ran away.

"Yar, it's the ghosts." Russell said.

"It's probably either two of the ghosts. I'm sure we can find them." said Percy.

"Or maybe they're other ghosts who soul-napped the ghosts of the mansion's original owner and her children." said Pogo. "C'mon. Let's go!"

"Uh, Pogo, is it me, or is there a draft in there?" Chiko asked.

"Yeah, I can feel it too." said Bulkey. "It feels like something breathing through my neck."

The group heard moaning from behind them, turned around and saw a figures wearing a black robe and a white mask with red eyes, carrying a scythe, standing on a floating black platform and moaning eerily at the group.

"You must know face your DOOM!" the figure yelled.

"No," Josie said. "Now we must-"

"RUN!" Chiko screamed as the others on the group did so.

Then, they ran into the library and closed them. They noticed some books.

"Quick! Throw some books at the ghost!" Pogo cried.

"Boring!" said Red.

"JUST DO IT!" Pogo screamed.

The ghost came and they started to throw books at it until Josie grabbed one and the bookcase turned to the other side, sending the group there. The group sighed until they looked down and saw that they're not on the ground and they fell. The lights turned on as they noticed the dining room.

"(sighs) We're in the dining room." said Miku.

"Well at least we're not dead." said Bert.

"What do we do now, genius?" Konata asked

"When are we gonna get some candy?" Nutty asked.

"Not now, Nutty." said Haruhi.

"Hold it! I got a plan!" said Pogo.

"Does it involve candy?" Nutty asked again.

"Nutty!" the group glared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Giggles' group still looks for the house's owner's spirit and her sons' spirits.

"So, there's no ghosts." said Akira. "Why? Because they're not here yet?"

"Maybe they're just hiding?" Tamama asked.

"Or maybe they want to scare us again!" said Rika.

"I'm gonna get those ghosts." Giroro steamed like a lobster.

"But they're just lost souls." said Dani.

"Dani." Danny glared at his cousin.

Then strange and off-key piano music was heard.

"Wait, what was that?" Miley asked.

"Bad piano playing, that's for sure." said Giroro.

"And I thought Pirate Percy was a horrible piano player." said Ash.

* * *

Back with Josie's group, It was Percy playing the piano. Luckily, his bad piano playing got the attention of the same tw9 figures, or ghosts, from when the group saw them. When the ghosts came, Pogo, disguised as a maid, came by.

"Why, hello there." said Pogo in a girly voice. "You must be hungry for all that scaring. Have a seat."

Pogo gave them each a chair and left as Chiko, who is also disguised as a maid, came.

"You're lunch will be there in a minute." Chiko said in a girly voice.

He left as Bulkey, dressed as a female cook came.

"Here you go." said Bulkey.

The ghosts ate the food and spit it back out in disgust.

"You don't like it?" Chiko asked.

"How about this?" Pogo said as he and Chiko put the pots on them and hit the pots with hammers, making the ghosts' heads shake as they and Bulkey took off their disguises. "Come again."

Then, Pogo, Chiko, Percy, Bulkey, Josie and the rest of her group ran away, making the ghosts angry as they took the pots off. Then, we cut to Giggles' group where they were about to come in until they found Josie's group.

"THE GHOSTS ARE AFTER US!" Red screamed.

Giggles' group saw the ghosts and screamed as they follow the other group. They keep running into other doors differently as Pogo, Chiko and Percy looked.

"Okay, is it me, or is that from that 90's cartoon?" Chiko asked.

"Who cares? Just run!" Pogo and Percy screamed at the same time.

They ran away as the ghosts followed them. The three ran inside a room and closed it and noticed that the others are in there.

"WE'RE FREAKING OUT, MAN!" Red screamed.

"But they weren't the ghosts of the mansion's original owner and her twin sons." said Miyuki.

"Everyone grab a book, there's gotta a way out!" cried Josie.

Fanboy grabbed a book as the trap door opened. The group fell and landed on the floor, safely. They looked around as Pogo noticed something.

"Hey, guys," he said. "Look."

He held up an old photo of Angel, Lifty and Shifty when they were alive a long time ago. Everyone looked at it.

"It's a family portrait of the mansion's original owner and her two children." said Pogo.

"I think we found our first clue." said Percy.

"Yar, how did ye know, Percy?" Russell asked.

"Guess I'm not a good ghost hunter, huh?" said Luka.

"I'm not sure, Luka." said Jony.

"Now what do we do?" Josie asked.

Just then, two figures came by with a butterfly net; it was Scratch and Grounder (from The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog).

"Scratch and Grounder, what are you doing here?" Josie asked. "And what's with the butterfly net?"

"Where finding the ghosts of a raccoon mother and her raccoon children so we can capture them and sell them for money!" said Grounder.

This made the group gasp in shock.

"Grounder!" Scratch glared at Grounder.

"You guys know nothing." the same voice from earlier said.

Everyone, even Scratch and Grounder, turned around and noticed that same ghost that Josie and her group saw. They screamed and ran away. Then, they stopped and saw the two ghosts.

"Now leave or forever be trapped here like us!" they moaned.

"Hey!" the ghost glared at the other two ghosts. "Who are you?"

"Ghosts! And we're haunting the mansion." the ghost in white said.

"Well so am I!" the ghost with the scythe said. "But I was here first!"

"No, we were here first!" the other two ghosts glared at the one with the scythe.

"No!" two female voices moaned. "We were!"

The group, the ghosts and Scratch and Grounder all turned around and saw two htf figures in white long sleeved wedding gowns, white veils covering their faces and look identical except that one of them wore a white hairbow and the other one wore a big white puffy hat.

"And we want you all gone, or face our wrath!" the two female ghosts moaned.

This made the kids and the two robots afraid.

"We're leaving." said Grounder.

"Tell me about it, Grounder." said Josie.

"Everyone, get a book and pull the lever!" cried Percy.

"And why's that?" Scratch asked.

Without warning, Chiko accidentally pulled a lever and a trapdoor apeared as the kids and the robots fell out of the house and into the backyard.

"Well there goes the investigation." said Mighty.

"And there goes my inn." Giroro added.

"What is with those ghosts?" Scratch complained.

_"Help us! Help us!"_ ghostly voices cried.

The group saw a caspule with something in it with sad looks on their faces. It was the ghosts of Angel, Lifty and Shifty.

"AHHHHHHH! G-G-GHOSTS!" Chiko screamed.

"Calm down, Chiko, they look sad." said Pogo.

_"Please help us!"_ Angel cried. _"Three villains had kidnapped us and trapped us inside this capsule."_

_"They are not really ghosts, they're really evil."_ said Shifty.

_"And they're scary too!"_ Lifty added.

_"You gotta stop them and save us!"_ said Angel.

"Alright." Josie said. Then to the group. "Now what?"

"I'm not sure." said Mordecai.

"Any plans on how to catch a fake ghost?" Rigby asked.

"I got an idea!" said Percy.

* * *

Later, the trap was set and the group was waiting for bait until Jackrio and Robrio have a suggestion. And that is Pogoriki and Chikoriki. Later, the two were looking for the fake ghosts.

"Alright, ghosts, where are ya?" Pogo demanded.

"Uh, Pogo?" Chiko asked.

Then the three false ghosts from earlier came by and Pogo and Chiko screamed and run away as the 'ghosts' chased them. Then, the htf ghost girls, who were also fake ghosts, chased them as well. Later, Pogo, Chiko and the fake ghosts were all caught in vines.

"We caught them! We caught them! Yipee!" Peri cheered.

Cuddles and Bulkey already got Pogo and Chiko out.

"Are you okay, Pogo?" Josie asked.

Red broke the capsule with the baseball bat, setting the ghosts free as they noticed the fake ghosts, especially the two girls.

_"Mommy, who are these girls?"_ Lifty asked Angel, pointing at the two.

"Whoever they are, it's time for the unmasking." said Josie.

"Now lets see who these 'ghosts' really are?" Percy said.

He unmasked the one in black as the person in disguise was really Dark Keroro.

"Dark Keroro?" the kids and robots asked.

"Fooled you, didn't I, but it wasn't my fault they were in capsules." said Dark Keroro.

Keroro glared at him. Russell unmasked the one with the scythe as that person was Shivava.

"Shivava?" the kids and robots asked.

"Hey, I was Dark Keroro's partner." Shivava complained as the scythe part fell off his staff. "And I helped him. It's me. Me! ME!"

"That's it! Let me at'em!" Tamama was gonna beat the tar out of him, but Toothy held him. Then, Jony unmasked the one in white and that person was Docoriki's Evil Clone.

"Docoriki's Evil Clone!" the kids and robots asked.

Lifty's eye widened when he saw Doco's evil clone.

_"Mommy, it him!"_ Lifty cried. _"That's the mean man who kidnapped us!"_

"Well yeah, I kidnapped them!" said Doco's evil clone. "We were trying to scare you just so we can find that 'family portrait'!"

The three ghosts glared at Doco's evil clone. Then, Josie unveiled the girl and revealed themselves to be two female htf raccoons with each of a curl of hair who looked identical except that the purple one wore a pink hairbow and the magenta one wore a light pink fedora and a necklace.

"Liftelle and Shiftette?" the kids and robots asked.

"We were trying to scare the fake ghosts so that we can steal the real ghosts to make money so we can buy jewels for fashion." the magenta one, known as Shiftette, replied.

This made the ghosts gasp in shock.

"We're sorry for what happened." said Liftelle.

"But we would of gotten away with it if weren't for you meddling kids!" Shiftette complained.

"That's what we're gonna say." said Shivava.

Then, Snatcher, Grabber, Jackrio and Robrio tired up Shivava, Dark Keroro and Docoriki's Evil Clone and rolled them away as the four mobile phone thieves laughed.

"Guess I have to build an inn somewhere else." said Giroro.

"Yes. Yes you can." said Josie. "And let me tell you where you can find an empty spot to build your inn."

"Wow. Who knew that Josie would be so helpful." said Chiko.

"Yeah," Pogo agreed. "Right guys?" Pogo noticed that the ghosts have disappeared. "Hmm. Guess they're gone."

"Come one, Pogo, Chiko, let's go." Josie called.

"Coming." Pogo grabbed Chiko's hand and left.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Liftelle and Shiftette followed.

Then the ghosts stayed inside and watched them leave.

_"(sigh) We're finally safe."_ Shifty sighed.

_"Yes, and we'll always be safe."_ said Angel.

_"Mommy, can we stay together forever."_ Lifty asked.

Angel nodded. Then they disappeared so that no one can see them.

* * *

The next day, there was a grand opening of a new inn in another place as many toons cheered and danced.

"Thank you, Pogoriki, for catching the villains for us." said Josie.

"And thank you for helping us survive this nightmare." said Jony.

"Yar, ye did it again, Pogoriki." said Percy.

Then, Pogo, Percy and Chiko noticed Liftelle and Shiftette fighting over a diamond.

"Is that me, or would be way scarier when Liftelle and Shiftette were ghosts." Pogo asked Chiko.

"Oh, big time." said Chiko.

The End!

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I own nothing, except for myself, Meg and Angel. Angel my HTF OC) is Lifty and Shifty's mother. And as for Liftelle and Shiftette, I just added them too. I even added Pirate Percy from Candle Cove as well. Also, if you are wondering why I added London Mobile Buddies, I just love that cartoon. Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
